Viva El Rock
by Bree Tanner Cullensblackhale
Summary: Isabella Swan, es una chica "tímida" que esconde una vida de lujos y rock al lo Hanna Montana . Edward Cullen, es el chico mas popular, lindo del instituto de Forks, el se muere por ser el novio de Bella, desde 3er grado, pero ella lo detesta.
1. Chapter 1: Presentaciones

Chapter 1: Presentaciones

Bella pov

Se preguntaran quien soy. Bueno mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan, pero me dicen Bella. Tengo un hermanito de 5 años llamado Benjamín. Soy estudiante del instituto de Forks, todos mis compañeros me conocen como "la chica tímida". Pero lo que ellos no saben, es que soy una estrella del rock, tengo una mansión privada en Berbely Hills. Mi grupo se llama: Underworld, Es famoso mundialmente, siempre salgo, con mi pelo normal solo que con mechas rojas y amarillas, pircis, y tatuajes como una verdadera estrella del rock- lo cual siempre me oculto a la hora de ir a la secundaria-, muy diferente a mi realidad de chica tímida. Se tocar la batería y la guitarra eléctrica profesionalmente. He trabajado con estrellas del rock como: Los Jonás Brothers, Avril Laving, Linkin Park, Iron Maiden, etc. Nadie conoce de mi vida secreta, excepto mis mejores amigos: Alice Cullen, Jacob Black, Ángela Webber y Rosalie Hale. Mis padres: la antigua estrella del pop Renne Dywer y la antigua estrella del rock - si lo herede de el -: Charlie Swan. Y mis profesores y el director del Instituto: el señor Mason

Estoy enamorada del Chico superpopular de la secundaria: Edward Cullen

Solo esperaba, que esta vida se mantuviera secreta, no me gustaba ser popular y tener amigos falsos. Aunque en un momento voy a revelar que soy una estrella del rock. Solo que no sabia cuando.

Edward pov

Hola. Mi nombre es Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, soy estudiante del instituto de Forks y soy el capitán del equipo de Basquetbol y el chico más popular y lindo de toda la secundaria. Siempre hay chicas persiguiéndome siempre, insinuándome, pero mis ojos tenía su preciada atención a "la chica tímida", Bella. Tengo notas excelentes y sobresalgo en la mayoría de las materias excepto una: Música.

Bella es Amiga de mi Hermanita: Alice Cullen. Siempre estaba delirando con Bella. Era mi sueño que alguna vez Bella se fijara en mí y que se convierta en mi novia. Pero sin tan solo me diera una oportunidad de demostrarle que no era el patán ni el Playboy que ella creía que era, la haría feliz, no dejaría que le pasara nada, seria su amigo, compañero y amante, si es posible hasta me casaría con ella. La he deseado desde 3er grado que fue la primera vez que la vi. Bella a veces desaparecía misteriosamente de clases, y no regresaba hasta después de 3 días. Sus notas eran excelentes, igual que las mías. Ella era la mejor en la clase de música, tocaba la batería como un profesional y la guitarra la tocaba con muchos tipos de melodías: Rockeras, Baladas, Pop y otros tipos. A veces me daba la impresión de que Bella escondía algo.

E iba a averiguar que era.

Alice pov

Mi nombre es Marie Alice Cullen, mis hermanos son: Edward Cullen y Emmett Cullen. Soy amiga de Isabella Marie Swan, la estrella del rock. Soy estudiante del instituto de Forks, soy hiperactiva y mis hermanos me dicen duendecillo maquiavélico, por mi estatura baja, mi pelo que es negro con puntas mirando hacia todos lados y por que soy adicta a las compras y siempre ando torturando a mis hermanos. Se tocar la guitarra eléctrica como un profesional y soy integrante de la Banda de Bella: Underworld. Mis hermanos son mi total amenaza. Emmett tenía una novia llamada Rosalie Hale, esa chica parecía una supermodelo, tenia una belleza natural impresionante pero era súper amiga de Bella y de mi. Rosalie también tenia un secreto: ella es Rose Green, la modelo mas famosa de Estados Unidos. Edward tenia siempre una que otra novia, no le duraban mas de un mes, yo sabia que el estaba enamorado de Bella desde 3er grado, el deliraba con ella, siempre andaba tras de ella, tratando de que ella se diera cuenta de que el quiere ser su amigo y algo mas. Yo por mi parte estaba más que prendada con el hermano de Rosalie: Jasper Hale. Ese chico era demasiado romántico, demasiado bello, demasiado TODO. A Bella le gustaba uno del Jonás Brothers: Nick Jonás, quien también gusta de ella. Pero ahora anda enamorada de mi hermano.

Bueno la vida es una vuelta de emociones.

Emmett pov

Hola. Mi nombre es Emmett Cullen, mis hermanos son: Edward "el panita" Cullen y Alice "la duende" Cullen. Soy estudiante del instituto de Forks, y soy el payaso de mi familia. mis bandas favoritas son: Underworld, Metallica, Iron Maiden, Paramore, Enigma, Evanescence, Linkin Park, etc. Tengo una novia llamada: Rosalie Hale. Tiene un cuerpo de modelo increíble y es muy amable con las personas. Hago semanalmente sexo con ella, aunque nuestros padres no lo sepan. La duendecilla siempre nos anda torturando con salidas de compras, pero cuando va con Bella, Edward va con gusto. No era un secreto en la familia que Edward estaba enamorado de Bella. El soñaba con ella, se bañaba pensando en ella, se masturbaba pensando en ella, comía pensando en ella, tomaba pensando en ella, le hacia el amor a otras chicas pensando en ella...bueno en fin todo lo hacia pensando en ella. No se cuando va agarrar el valor necesario para decirle lo que siente por ella.

Solo espero que sea pronto, por que no me gusta ver sufrir a mi hermano

bueno esta son las presentaciones. espero que este Fic les agrade.


	2. ¿Un secreto?

Crepúsculo pertenece a la creadora y señora de los Twilighters Stephenie Meyer (ya que si ella no hubiera creado Twilight no seriamos Twilighters) si no ya tuviera a Edward, Carlisle, Jasper, Jacob, Emmett y quien sabe cuantos mas para mi sola y mataria a Lauren por falsa y a Jessica por chismosa. Y no escribiria nada de esto.

La Trama es mia

Bella pov

Estaba soñando, soñaba que estaba en un escenario. Parece que era la secundaria. Estábamos toda la banda y había un montón de gente gritando y saltando, estábamos cantando unas de mis canciones favoritas: Decode (**N.A: solo imagínense a Alice cantándola en vez de Hayley Williams) **y luego tocamos con los Jonás Brothers, Selena Gómez, Demi Lobato y Miley Cyrus. Yo tocaba la guitarra eléctrica junto con Alice. James tocaba la batería. Luego terminamos y la gente empezó a gritar y a aplaudir. Y se subieron al escenario: Emmett con Rosalie, luego Jasper fue a buscar a Alice y luego Edward a buscarme a mí.

Y cuando estaba a punto de besarme, mi despertador sonó haciendo que me cayera de la cama.

Esa era mi doble vida: como estrella de rock y como chica normal.

Me levante del suelo y me mire en espejo, estaba echa un desastre, tenia ojeras-ocasionadas por los conciertos que había dado el día anterior-mi pelo estaba enmarañado. Mire la hora, era las 6 de la mañana, así que agarre mis cosas y fui a Mi baño personal, me quite la piyama y me metí a la regadera, me lave el pelo y me quite todo rasto del tinte rojo y amarillo. Y empecé a cantar una de mis canciones favoritas de Wisin y Yandel:

_Anoche, anoche soñé contigo_

_Soñaba que te besaba y que te acorralaba_

_Anoche, anoche soñé contigo _

_Soñaba que te besaba y que te acorralaba_

_Ahora dale sin miedo,_

_Hasta que se rompa el suelo_

_Dale sin miedooo_

_Ahora dale sin miedo _

_Hasta que se rompa el suelo _

_Dale sin miedooo_

Y después de cantar esa canción, cante una de Kudai:

_Y en la nada, ya no hay nada_

_El tiempo se acabo_

_Y aunque sea tarde, aun no es tarde_

_Si lo intento_

_Si te matas, si te alejas_

_Todo se acabo_

_Y aunque sea tarde, aun no es tarde_

_Si lo intento_

Termine de bañarme y salí del baño y me vi en el espejo. Mejore un poquito mi cara gracias a ese baño y me veía otra vez como la chica normal, las ojeras no se me notaban tanto. Me vestí con una camisa manga corta y me puse un suéter para ocultar los tatuajes, baje las escaleras y mi mama me sirvió el desayuno.

--¿como te fue en el concierto de anoche?-dijo mi mama

--súper-dije-anoche en el concierto en Seattle vino mas gente que en otros conciertos.

--me alegra, ¿y como llego Alice a su casa?

--exashusta-dije-toco demasiado bien y con poder. Era su mejor noche.

Vivamos mi mama y yo en una casa - digo mansión - de tres pisos. Queda cerca de la mansión de los Cullen. El sótano era un súper estudio para escribir canciones o para que nuestra banda practique. Mi papa trabajaba fuera del país, pero siempre me apoyaba con mi carrera y a veces me mandaba uno que otro regalo para celebrar. Era un padre genial.

Después de terminar de desayunar, me despedí de mi mama, salí y me subí a mi auto un Ferrari GT500(**NA:** **yo** **misma me agradezco de poner un coche rápido. Estoy de acuerdo con Edward de que la Pickup es una chatarra**), fue un regalo de mi papa. y puse música de Linkin Park. Y fui a la casa de los Cullen a esperar a Alice. Toque la corneta de mi auto, y Alice salió por la puerta y se subió a su coche un Porsche Turbo 911. Atrás de ella, salió Edward -demasiado lindo como siempre---me dedico una sonrisa torcida -mi favorita --, la cual le regrese y fue a su coche un Volvo. Y detrás salió Emmett, me saludo con la mano luego se subió a su Jeep. Arranque y me puse delante de ellos, el Volvo iba detrás de mi auto, detrás del Volvo estaba el Porsche y detrás del Porsche estaba el Jeep.

Llegamos a la secundaria temprano, y estacione en mi lugar habitual y apague el coche y agarre mi bolso. Cerré las puertas del coche, espere que Alice bajara de su coche y luego camine hacia uno de los bancos y me senté con Alice.

--¿Como, llegaste anoche Alice?-dije

--en cuanto toque mi cama me quede dormida-dijo-y ¿tu?

--yo también-dije ---ayer fue la mejor noche de todas

Edward y Emmett vinieron y se sentaron uno a cada lado de nosotras.

--¿Qué, hicieron anoche?-dijo Edward, quien estaba a mi lado.

Invente una mentira inmediatamente

--Salimos con chicos---dije-fuimos al concierto de Underworld en Seattle-bueno esa parte era del todo verdad. Dado que Alice y yo tocamos.

--mmm...nosotros fuimos--- dijo Emmett-estaba abarrotado de gente

--si, y tocaron genial--- dijo Alice

--si... que mal que no pudimos pedirle un autógrafo-Alice y yo tragamos saliva ruidosamente.

Y nos salvo la campana, Alice y yo suspiramos de alivio y fuimos a la clase de español.

Edward pov

Iba en mi Volvo, viendo el coche de Bella, mi Bella. Ella tenía puesta música de Linkin Park. Iba pensando: que a partir de hoy, tenía que averiguar que ocultaban Alice y Bella. Emmett me iba a ayudar. Hasta mis padres sabían que ocultaban, pero parece que no se nos tenía permitido decirnos. Y también iba tratar de conquistar a Bella.

Llegamos al Instituto y estacionamos los Vehículos. Bella se bajo primero y espero a Alice. Y se fueron a sentar a uno de los bancos. Aproveche para esconderme cerca de hay para escuchar su conversación.

--¿Como, llegaste anoche Alice?-murmuro Bella

--en cuanto toque mi cama me quede dormida-dijo Alice-y ¿tu?

--yo también-Dijo Bella---ayer fue la mejor noche de todas

Me entro una pregunta a mi mente, ¿Qué hicieron en la noche las chicas?. En ese momento Emmett me toco el hombro interrumpiendo mi pensamiento.

-Vamos, hermano. Vamos a donde mi hermanita y la duende- dijo bromeando.

Caminamos hacia ellas y nos sentamos a cada lado de ellas. Emmett al lado de Alice y yo al lado de Bella.

--¿Qué hicieron anoche?---dije para comprobar si lo que había escuchado era cierto

--Salimos con chicos---Dijo Bella. Bueno iba tratar de conseguir detalles-fuimos al concierto de Underworld en Seattle.

--mmm...nosotros fuimos--- dijo Emmett-estaba abarrotado de gente

--si, y tocaron genial-dijo Alice. Quien estaba acostada en el hombro de Emmett. Como me daba envidia eso. Por un momento me imagine a Bella en lugar de Alice y a mi en el lugar de Emmett.

--si... que mal que no pudimos pedirle un autógrafo-dijo Emmett. Bella y Alice tragaron saliva ruidosamente. Algo aparte de ello ocultaban.

Y sonó la campana y Alice y Bella se fueron a su clase de español. Y Emmett y yo, saludamos a Jasper y a Rosalie y fuimos a Trigonometría.

En toda la clase estaba pensando por que Alice y Bella se pusieron nerviosas cuando le dijimos lo de los autógrafos. Lo tenía que averiguar.

A la hora del almuerzo, tuve que poner todas mis cartas para conquistar a la "chica tímida". No me senté con mis amigos como acostumbraba. Me senté con Bella, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper. Me miraron extrañados, Bella y Alice intercambiaron una mirada de miedo.

Sonó mi celular era un mensaje de Newton

_S t zafo un_

_Tornillo o q?_

_Cullen_

Mike siempre tenía que molestar. Lo mire con rabia.

--eh, Edward ---dijo, Bella -- ¿Por qué no te sientas con tus amigos?

--por que---dije dolido--- ¿no me puedo sentar con mi familia y mis amigos?

--si, si puedes. Pero es que normalmente te sientas con la mitad del equipo de basquetbol.

--si, pero todos cambian-dije sonriéndole.

Comimos, todos en silencio, hasta que Bella recibió una llamada

--¿Hola? -Dijo Bella- ¿ahora?... eso es genial....ya vamos.... danos 30 minutos para llegar... adiós James.

---Alice, Rosalie tenemos que irnos... ya va a comenzar el ya tu sabes-dijo Bella

Alice y Rosalie se pararon y siguieron a Bella a la dirección a pedir unos pases de salida.

Decidí que iba a seguirlas junto con Emmett y Jasper.

--vamos a seguirlas chicos. Tenemos que descubrir que es lo que ocultan-dije y los chicos asintieron.

Nos paramos para ir a la dirección a buscar un pase de salida. Urgente. Es una mision de alto riesgo. Alto riesgo por que Emmett y Jasper pueden perder el amor de Alice y Rose. Y yo puedo perder la amistad—que tan duro luche por ganar — de Bella

Buehhh….espero que les haya gustado…para el proximo capitulo pedire 5 reviews…por que sigo deprimida (no es mi culpa…deje a mi novio hace como 3 meses…y todavía sigo en ese estado =( )

nos leemos luego

Daniele Von Cullen


	3. Los hombres son estupidos

Crepúsculo pertenece a la creadora y señora de los Twilighters Stephenie Meyer (ya que si ella no hubiera creado Twilight no seriamos Twilighters) si no ya tuviera a Edward, Carlisle, Jasper, Jacob, Emmett y quien sabe cuantos mas para mi sola y mataria a Lauren por falsa y a Jessica por chismosa. Y no escribiria nada de esto.

Si alguien ve una historia igual…o parecida. ¿me pueden decir?...es que quiero evitar que me acusen de plagio…=(

Chapter 3 : Los Hombres son estupidos

Bella pov

Después que salimos de la dirección, volamos hacia nuestros vehículos. Los encendimos de una vez, y salimos del aparcamiento rapidamente, camino al próximo concierto de Underworld en Port Angeles.

Cuando íbamos a la mitad de camino, vi la silueta de un volvo, no muy lejos de mi coche. ¿Qué hacia Edward?...luego caí en la cruda verdad. El nos esta siguiendo para saber que escondemos...perder el volvo me iba a tomar trabajo. Así que tuve que llamar a James.

-Hola, Bella. ¿Qué sucede?-dijo la voz de James.

-James, mira llegaremos unos 15 minutos tarde, por que se me hiso un problema con el hermano de Alice, que ahorita nos esta siguiendo

-¿él no lo sabe?-pregunto extrañado.

-no. Sabes que Alice trata de guardar su secreto, a sus hermanos para que no alardeen con tener una hermana súper-estrella

-ah. En todo caso, tratare de atrasar un poco el concierto- dijo con decisión.

-Gracias James. Eres el mejor, amigo.

-si, Bella, eso lo se cuando empecé a tocar en esta banda- se burlo.

-bueno, no tengo tiempo para hablar contigo, adiós- y colgué.

Llame a Alice, ya que no me podía detener, y le dije todo el asunto, también llame a Rosalie, quien estaba al tanto, ya que había visto también el Jeep de Emmett...¡ok, Demonios!...también de seguro Jasper esta en el plan. Estoy chicos de ahora, parecen que les encanta andar detrás de un chisme.

Alice pov

Ahora, mis dos hermanos parecen que escogieron el ultimo momento para hacerse los inteligentes y seguirnos. Pero ellos ya verán, y también aunque me duela, Jazz también va a ver que hay que cuidarse de Alice Cullen.

Bella me puso al tanto incluso me dijo que tenia que encargarme de Emmett, que ella se encarga de Edward y Jasper, Rosalie tenia que agarrar un atajo para despistarlos e irse al concierto.

Ya estábamos llegando a Port Angeles y se nos acababa el tiempo.

Decidí llamar al bufón de mi hermano.

Atendió al tercer repique.

-hola, enana. ¿Cómo andas?

-yo, bien y tu-le dije en tono sarcástico-ya, deja tu broma Emmett, ¿se puede saber, que están haciendo?

-¿nosotros?. Siguiéndolas a ustedes-

- wooooow, pero que sincero. Mira Emmett Cullen o dejas de seguirnos o me encargare de decirle a Rosalie, lo patán que es su novio.

-pero, Rose nuca te creería, igual si te cree ella no me va a dejar, ella es una diosa y yo solo soy su servidor. Dios nos tiene unidos bajo el poder de Jesus-dijo en tono alabador

- ¿leíste, la biblia o que?, Bueno, tú no me dejas alternativa, chao hermanito-y colgué.

Hora de llamar a la diosa para que se encargue de su tonto servidor.

- ¿hola?

-hola, Rose. Mira necesito que te encargues de tu novio

-ah, hola Alice. ¿Qué quieres que haga con Emmett?

-quiero que le des por donde mas le duela. Quiero que deje seguirnos.

-ah, pero eso es fácil. Tranquila yo me encargo de el. Adiós-dijo y colgó

Ahora solo falta el reprimido de mi hermano.

Llame a Bella, para decirle que se encargara de Edward.

Bella pov.

Ya estábamos por los alrededores de Port Angeles. Nadamas teníamos 5 minutos para despistar al volvo y a al Jeep. Pero algo paso por que el Jeep freno. Decidí llamar a Alice.

-oye, Al. ¿Qué hiciste para, que Emmett se detuviera?

-simplemente, llame a Rose y le dije que llamara a Emmett y le diera por donde mas le duela para dejar de seguirnos.

-mmm...muy bien al. Ahora solo falta despistar al volvo o hacer que deje de seguirnos.- dije y colgué

Todavía estaba pensando, como hacer que Edward dejara de seguirnos. Utilizando a Jasper o tratar de razonar con Edward.

Llame a Edward

-Hola, Bella-contesto con toda calma. Este a veces me sacaba de mis casillas.

-no te hagas el santo, Edward Cullen. Que sabemos que nos están siguiendo, no somos estúpidas.

-si, Bella eso lo se. Ustedes son inteligentes-dijo en broma.

-aja, igual que ustedes son idiotas. Así que les recomiendo dejar de seguirnos, o si no ya verán-dije con tono amenazante que hasta a mi me daba miedo.

-o si no, veremos ¿Qué?-dijo, retándome. Bueno, ya era oficial: Edward Cullen era un estúpido y un idiota.

-Jasper perderá a su novia, y tú perderás la oportunidad de estar conmigo-dije. Yo sabía que Edward estaba enamorado de mí, pero yo lo ignoraba -muy pocas veces.

-Hay, Bella. Eso es lo único con lo que nos puedes amenazar-dijo, podía imaginar la sonrisa de burla en su cara. Ok, estos son estúpidos así que tuve que recurrir a mi ultima ayuda.

-bueno, Eddie, adiós tengo mejores cosas que hacer- dije y colgué.

Llame a Alice y le conté que su hermano no queria dejar de seguirnos, ella dijo que se iba a encargar.

Cuando nos quedaba 3 minutos, aparecieron policías de todos lados, tapándole el camino al volvo.

-EDWARD CULLEN. ES LA POLICIA. SALGA LENTAMENTE DE SU AUTO- grito un oficial. Mientras salían policías de los autos y apuntaban al volvo.

Así que esta fue idea de Alice. A veces me asustaba lo que ella podía hacer con un celular.

Llegamos al concierto el cual era en la plaza de Port Angeles, vi que estaba lleno.

Nos bajamos rapidamente de nuestros autos y fuimos al camerino. Donde estaba rose esperando,

-vamos, rápido, rápido solo quedan 2 minutos-dijo.

Me pinto mi pelo de rojo y amarillo y el de Alice con morado. Nos puso lápiz negro en los ojos

Nos vestimos rapidamente. Yo me vestí con unos jean con cadenas saliendo de los bolsillos, me puse mi pulsera de púas y una camisa negra, con mangas de cuadros en blanco y negro. Que dejaba al descubierto el pirci que tenia en el ombligo

Alice se puso un jean con huecos a la altura de las rodillas, una muñequera de calavera y una camisa negra con muertos . Y se puso su pasamontañas y salimos.

¡Woow, fue un record que nos vestimos y nos arreglaron en tan solo 2 minutos!

Y nos salimos de las garras del los chicos estúpidos. ¡Este día no podría ser mejor!

**Chapter End Notes:**

bueno espero que les haya gustado.....

dejen su opinion, y por fa necesito que me den ideas sobre una cancion....

Nombre de la cancion y la banda que la interpreta.......

bueno nos leemos luego jejej

Daniii


	4. Atrapados Parte 1

Crepúsculo pertenece a la creadora y señora de los Twilighters Stephenie Meyer (ya que si ella no hubiera creado a crepúsculo. Nosotras no fuéramos Twilighters). Si no ya tendria a Carlisle, Edward, Jacob, Jasper, Emmett y quien sabe cuantos mas para mi sola, y mataría a Lauren por chismosa y a Jessica por falsa. La Trama es mía.

Uhhh…espero que me perdonen por hacerlas esperar…tengo 19 años de vida y no quiero morir tan joven u.u....

Espero que no las desilusione este capi...=D

Chapter 4 – parte 1 -

Alice pov

Después del súper conciertazo que dimos en Port Angeles, del cual salimos a las 6:00 pm, muy tarde para regresar al Instituto. Pero, bueno aunque sea nos libramos de todas esas molestas clases. Estábamos dirigiéndonos al camerino para cambiarnos.

-Sabes, Alice- Dijo Bella, mientras nos quitábamos el maquillaje- creo, que le daré una oportunidad a tu hermano. Yo se que es estúpido y todo lo demás. Pero yo se que el me quiere, todo el mundo merece una oportunidad.

La mire con cara de sorpresa y luego la mire con una cara que decía "¿es enserio?". Ella asintió

-wooooow, Bella es lo mas tonto que te oído decir-dije sarcásticamente-no, vale, mentira... desde que te conocí, estaba esperando que digieras eso. Desde lejos se veía que andabas enamorada.

- ¿Tan obio era?-dijo, mientras se cambiaba rápido.

-si. También que cada vez que veías a Edward, te quedabas viéndolo. Si es posible hasta creo que estaba babeando cuando lo conociste-se rio con disimulo.

Terminamos de cambiarnos y nos dirigimos a mi casa para celebrar con poco de licor como: un Ron Selecto, un caballo blanco (N/A: un ron muy bueno), vino Champanizado, guarapita(N/A: para los que no sepan, es una mescla de Aní con jugo. Esa mescla emborracha con el sexto o el tercer vaso tomado y los efectos pueden ser peligrosos, ya que te puedes tirar al vacio, pensando que hay había piso. Se los digo por experiencia y por que mi primo se tiro de un primer piso y se partió la clavícula), sangría y ginebra. Si todo una mescla para emborracharnos.

Pasamos por la licorería de Port Angeles y gracias a que Bella tenía 18 años pudimos comprar todas esas bebidas. Nos fuimos directo a mi casa. Esme y Carlisle estaban de luna de miel- por tercera vez. Y así que teníamos la casa para nosotras solitas. Cuando estábamos en el garaje de mi casa apagando los autos, Bella se tuvo que ir a su casa para buscar su piyama ya que era viernes y ella se quedaría en mi casa.

Entre a la casa y subí directamente a mi habitación, oí sonidos que provenían de la habitación de Edward, así que supuse que ya los poli-poli los habían soltado. Toque la puerta de su habitación.

Jasper me abrió la puerta.

-oigan chicos, quiero disculparme por haber llamado a la policía. Y les queria decir si querían tomarse unas cuantas bebidas con Bella, conmigo y con Rose. ¿Aceptan?-pregunte

Intercambiaron una mirada. Edward fue el que me contesto.

-Cuenta con nosotros, Alice-dijo Edward.

-Genial, los llamare cuando lleguen las chicas-dije y Salí de allí

Prepare todo, y me senté en el sillón de la casa esperando por Bella y Rose.

Esta última llego de primero.

-bueno, al. Solo falta Bella para empezar a celebrar ¿no?

-y los chicos...-dije pero me interrumpió

-frena, Alice...¡tas loca. Como se te ocurre invitar a los chicos!..¿no sabes lo que puede pasar si nos emborrachamos?...

-si, si lo se...Edward se acercara mas a Bella. Y Bella tal vez cometa una estupidez, pero bueno lo que vamos es a tomar...no a criticar, ¿Entendido?-dije

En eso llega Bella, y con ella trajo unas bebidas más, ya que yo le comunique que los chicos iban a celebrar - aunque no tengan ni idea de que - con nosotras.

Llame a los chicos y ellos bajaron, Edward como siempre, se le quedo viendo a Bella - y sobre todo babeando. A lo que solo Bella pudo reír.

Pasamos un rato hablando...hasta que creo que nos pasamos de copas

(N/A: Aquí empieza una parte...que ninguno de los personajes recuerda, ni siquiera Alice, pero lo pongo por si las dudas)

-Chicos, vamos a jugar, verdad o reto-dijo Bella. Casi desmallándose.

-Hecho-dijimos todos. Y nos echamos a reír

Empezamos con Jasper y Rosalie y Luego con Emmett y yo hasta que llego el turno de Edward y Bella

-Bella, verdad o reto-dijo Edward

-verdad.

-¿Es verdad que te gusto?

-si, es verdad. Estoy enamorada de ti desde tercer grado-dijo Bella y se echo a reír.

Después le toco el turno a Edward. El cual solo se echo a reír y así que lo saltamos.

Después de eso todos nos estábamos besando...Edward con Bella...yo con Jazz....Rosalie con dos últimos ya se estaban quitando la ropa igual que todos.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y entro.......

Este capi es súper corto…pero tiene segunda parte ^^….y es mas larga…cuando pueda la subo….y en el 5to capi subiré tooooodas las canciones seleccionadas ^^

Subiré dentro de una semana…ya que estoy de vacas y estoy de rumba para morrocoy ^^...pero me lleve mi laptop y puedo escribir lo que pueda cuando no este bebiendo (ya que siempre que sucede eso escribo cualquier tontería ¬¬) bailando o nadando =D

Nos leemos dentro de una semana

Daniele Von Cullen


	5. Nota

Pido 10 mil disculpas por no subir en la semana que prometí…de seguros algunos me quieren en la hoguera, en la guillotina o en el fondo de un pozo por haberme tardado

Y también tengo mis razones:

El día que estaba regresando de Morrocoy me entere que se había muerto una hermana mia (por parte de papa) y me deprimí súper, luego de eso mi cerebro fallo y no quiso darme ideas….de seguro me comprenderán

Aparte de que ya estoy comenzando el 3er semestre de la Uni…

Espero que me disculpen por no subir los capis (ya que mi idea era subir 2 capis)

No puedo prometer que los subiré pronto. Y me estuve planteando si ustedes quieren eliminar el fic. Si quieren, yo las entiendo. Y si no quieren, yo tratare de seguir con el fic.

Espero sus reviews para decidir el destino de este Fanfic

Danii


End file.
